One Night Stand
by Avarielle Ken
Summary: Dua pemuda patah hati yang kebetulan bertemu di sebuah bar. Keduanya saling bertukar pikiran sampai akhirnya—tak sengaja—berakhir di atas ranjang. SasuNaru. Yaoi. AU. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**ONE NIGHT STAND**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Avarielle Ken  
**

**Warning: Probably rush, YAOI, OOC, typo(s)—**_I'm sorry for that_**. AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto Uzumaki memandang sekeliling. Bau alkohol dan asap rokok menguar dalam ruangan, ditambah dengan suara musik yang memekakkan telinga dari arah DJ. Pandangannya kali ini beralih pada seorang _stripper_—penari telanjang—yang sepertinya hendak memulai kebolehannya. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mendengus, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik.

Diteguknya lagi gelas kedua. Ia merasa butuh penetrasi stress kini. Datang ke sebuah bar di antara Jalan Kabukicho merupakan opsi kedua setelah memutuskan untuk tidak memilih opsi pertama—bunuh diri. Naruto bukan pemuda yang lemah, namun seseorang yang selama ini membuatnya kuat memaksa ia menjadi pengecut yang lemah, seperti saat ini.

"Jalan pikiran perempuan sangat rumit." Ia bermonolog sendiri seraya kembali meneguk _wine_-nya sampai tandas. _Wine_ itu terasa panas ketika mengalir di kerongkongannya. Pemuda dengan mata biru safir yang indah itu meringis, menyadari betapa lemahnya ia sekarang.

"Lebih rumit dari kepingan _puzzle_ tanpa gambar." Seseorang menambahkan. Naruto menoleh ke arah kirinya, tampak seorang pemuda yang sepertinya seusia dengannya tengah melakukan hal yang sama—menenggak _wine_. Naruto tidak menggubris kata-kata pemuda berambut raven itu. Iris safirnya memandang seorang wanita dengan pakaian serba ketat yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya, isyarat untuk—_you know what I mean_.

Kali ini, Naruto mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku celananya. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya dengan pematuk api. Dihisapnya racun itu, dan kepulan asap berhembus lewat mulutnya, menjadi partikel-partikel yang akan lebih membahayakan perokok pasif daripada aktif.

"Cih, menyedihkan."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali mengarahkan iris safirnya pada sosok di samping kirinya. Barusan pemuda itu berkata 'menyedihkan', entah pada siapa—mungkin dirinya sendiri, atau semua orang 'bermasalah' yang datang ke bar ini.

Naruto mendengus.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita dengan rambut dicat kemerahan datang menghampiri pemuda di samping Naruto. Wanita itu merangkul bahu pemuda tersebut, namun dengan sopan sang pemuda menyingkirkan kedua lengan yang melingkar di lehernya itu.

"Aku tidak sedang dalam _mood_ untuk bermain. Aku datang ke sini untuk berdiskusi dengan temanku, si pirang di sampingku ini," ujarnya santai. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung mendelik. Ia sungguh tidak mengenal pemuda berambut raven itu!

"Apa mak—"

"Bukankah begitu, Oogushi-kun?" pemuda berambut raven tersebut dengan cepat memotong kalimat Naruto. Sang wanita memutar bola matanya bosan, setelah itu, tanpa basa-basi ia pergi menjauh meninggalkan dua pemuda tersebut.

"Cih, siapa yang kaumaksud Oogushi-kun, _baka_?!" semprot Naruto geram.

Dengan santainya, pemuda itu mengambil sebungkus rokok Naruto dan mengambil satu batang, bukan hanya itu saja, ia juga mengambil pematuk api milik laki-laki di sebelahnya, tanpa meminta izin sama sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu namamu, jadi, aku mengarangnya. Aku sedang malas beradu argumentasi, kau diam saja," ucapnya datar. Ia lalu menghisap dalam-dalam sebatang rokok dalam genggamannya, tanpa peduli pada pemuda pirang di sebelahnya yang wajahnya sudah memerah entah karena marah atau mabuk.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Merepotkan." Naruto akhirnya mengalah setelah menahan habis-habisan nafsunya untuk menghajar wajah pemuda berambut raven di samping kirinya itu.

"_Sound's good_, Takatsuki-kun."

"HEI! Kau memanggilku Oogushi-kun sebelum itu, dan barusan kau memanggilku Takatsuki?! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto!" amarahnya sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Bolehkah sekarang ia melempar pantat panci ke wajah (sok?) keren dan kelewat santai itu?

"Aku tidak mengajakmu berkenalan," ujarnya dengan wajah datar.

"Grr! Aku datang kemari karena hendak mencari penetrasi stress, bukannya bertemu dengan makhluk aneh sepertimu yang semakin membuat kadar stressku tinggi!" cetus Naruto seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berniat untuk meninggalkan bar.

Namun sebuah tangan putih menahannya, pergelangan tangan Naruto yang berkulit tan itu digenggam dengan erat. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut menatap _horror_ ke arah sosok yang menggenggam—tidak, tapi mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku butuh seseorang yang bisa kuajak berbagi. Bertukar pikiran, sebelum aku benar-benar melanjutkan niatku meloncat dari lantai tujuh apartemenku. Aku hanya ingin…" pemuda berambut raven itu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Naruto terdiam. Sepertinya mereka memiliki nasib yang sama. Sama-sama buruk.

Uzumaki Naruto angkat bahu. "Baiklah, ayo kita bertukar pikiran, Saburo-kun."

Pemuda itu mendongkakkan wajah demi melihat seseorang yang sudah menerima tawarannya. Ujung bibirnya sedikit berkedut-kedut. "Oogushi-kun dan Takatsuki-kun adalah nama yang bagus, kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama jelek seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu namamu, jadi, aku mengarangnya." Naruto menirukan gaya bicara pemuda itu dengan diakhiri tawa.

"Cih, panggil aku Tuan Tampan."

"Jangan membuatku ingin muntah," ejek Naruto.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, _that's my name_."

Laki-laki dengan iris safir itu mendengus lagi. Sudah dua kali pemuda dengan rambut raven yang lebih mirip dengan pantat ayam itu berbicara dengan menggunakan Bahasa Inggris. Bukannya Naruto tidak menguasai bahasa internasional itu, hanya saja, mereka berdua 'kan hanya pemuda biasa dan memiliki nasib sama yang sialnya terpaksa—kebetulan—bertemu di bar. Tak perlu berlaga seperti orang penting yang selalu berbicara dalam bahasa asing.

"Baiklah, Uchiha-san, silakan mengeluarkan segala keluh kesahmu. Katakan saja meski aku tak yakin ingin mendengarnya." Naruto berkata seraya kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha terdiam. Ia justru malah menyalakan kembali rokok kedua yang ia curi dari 'teman' barunya. Menyesapnya dalam-dalam, seolah terlihat begitu menikmati setiap momen isapannya. Daripada merenung, akhirnya Naruto ikut menyalakan rokok, sambil menunggu pemuda itu membuka mulut.

"Aku jatuh cinta sejak tujuh tahun lalu." Itu bukan suara Sasuke, melainkan suara laki-laki di samping Sasuke.

"_Hatsukoi_, eh?" tanya Sasuke, meski ia merasa heran karena awalnya ia yang akan bercerita perihal beban hidupnya justru malah Naruto yang lebih dulu bercerita.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk lemah. "Ya, cinta pertamaku, dan… entah akan berakhir kapan."

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

Naruto termenung. Sasuke tak memaksa pemuda itu berbicara. Iris hiatm kelamnya memandang sebatang rokok dalam genggaman Naruto yang remuk karena—entah sadar atau tidak—diremas oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Cinta pertamaku…" kalimatnya menggantung, memaksa laki-laki dengan rambut raven itu menahan rasa penasarannya. "Aku jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya pada seorang gadis cantik yang tak lain adalah saudara kembarku sendiri."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak salah dengar, Saburo-kun. Cinta pertamaku adalah saudara kembarku sendiri. Aku benar-benar saudara yang brengsek!"

Sasuke ingin memprotes karena pemuda berambut pirang itu (lagi-lagi) memanggilnya Saburo-kun, namun ia tahu ini bukan situasi yang tepat. Sasuke merenung, ia tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Jika dibayangkan, ibaratnya ia jatuh cinta pada kakaknya sendiri. Menjijikkan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menghiburmu, karena aku pun sebenarnya butuh penghibur," ujar Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napas. "Aku tak butuh penghibur, aku hanya butuh seseorang yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta lagi—bukan pada saudara kembarku sendiri."

"Di sini bukan tempat yang cocok. Semua wanita yang ada di sekitarmu itu adalah wanita penghibur yang benar-benar 'penghibur'. Kau tahulah maksudku, penghibur laki-laki hidung belang."

"Ya, seperti kau."

"Aku tidak seperti itu," sanggah Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kurasa satu atau dua kali seorang pria dewasa wajar melakukan itu, bukan berarti aku hidung belang. Lagipula, tempat seperti ini memang digunakan untuk hal-hal demikian."

"Tempat prostitusi menjual diri. Menyedihkan."

"Kau terlihat lebih menyedihkan dengan tampang jelekmu itu, Naruto-kun."

"Kau orang pertama yang mengataiku jelek, padahal kebanyakan orang berpendapat bahwa wajahku ini eksotis ditambah dengan kulit kecokelatan terbakar sinar matahari."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar kalimat percaya diri yang dilontarkan Naruto barusan. "Cih, kulitmu itu kecokelatan terpanggang oven. Dan hey, kita sudah melenceng jauh dari topik awal."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu melambaikan tangan pada seorang bartender dan memesan dua botol minuman. Sambil menunggu pesanannya, iris safirnya kembali terarah pada Sasuke.

"Hanya itu masalahku. Malam tadi aku hampir memperkosa saudara kembarku sendiri, untunglah aku sempat sadar sebelum hal gila itu benar-benar terjadi. Pasti _Otou_-san akan marah besar dan mencoret marga Uzumaki yng kusandang saat ini, itu pun jika Naruko—nama saudaraku, tidak melaporkannya pada _Otou_-san." Naruto mencerocos. Ia mengambil dua botol _wine_ yang disodorkan sang bartender, dan ia menyerahkan botol yang satunya pada Sasuke.

"Rumit juga hidupmu. Kenapa kau tidak mati saja, Naruto-kun?"

"Mati dengan menyedihkan bukan tujuanku. Sekarang, bagikan bebanmu, kawan."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat Naruto memanggilnya 'kawan'. Sebelum angkat bicara, ia menenggak terlebih dahulu _wine_-nya. "Kekasihku hamil," ujarnya santai.

"Cih, lalu di mana letak masalahnya? Tinggal kaunikahi saja, selesai."

"Masalahnya bukan aku yang menghamilinya. Meski aku seperti ini, bukan berarti aku tega menodai kesucian kekasihku sendiri. Aku ingin menjaganya sampai kami menikah suatu hari nanti—"

"Dan sebelum itu terjadi, kekasihmu lebih dulu dinodai oleh laki-laki lain. Bagus sekali," potong Naruto.

"Uh, harus kuakui, kau benar."

"Masalahmu tak sesulit masalahku."

"Jangan seenaknya berkata seperti itu."

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat. Ia menghela napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, kebiasaan seseorang jika hendak mengutarakan rasa galaunya. "Karena… yang menghamili kekasihku adalah kakakku sendiri. Mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan dalam waktu dekat ini. kenapa aku tidak mati saja, ya?"

"Ya, kenapa kau tidak mati saja dan pergi ke alam baka? Menyedihkan sekali kau ini."

"Kaupikir kau tidak?"

Keduanya terdiam. Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Iris safirnya memandang ke arah _stripper_ yang tengah memasang senyuman seduktifnya pada setiap orang. Entah kenapa laki-laki itu merasa jijik dan ingin membawa wanita _stripper_ itu ke rumahnya dan memandikannya di sana, menghapus segala kekotoran pada tubuh—nyaris—telanjangnya. Mustahil. Naruto hanya bisa membayangkan saja.

"Kau menyukai _stripper_ itu?" tanya Sasuke kala ia melihat teman barunya terus-menerus memandangi _stripper_ seksi itu.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kasihan padanya. Apakah ia bekerja seperti itu karena tuntutan uang atau memang karena kemauannya sendiri. Pekerjaan seperti itu sangat menjijikkan bagiku."

"Kupikir kau menyukai wanita itu, dia terlihat tampak menggoda."

"Aku lebih menyukai wanita yang lugu."

"Cih, kau bahkan lebih lugu daripada wanita, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tak membalas kata-kata Sasuke. Kali ini iris safirnya mengarah pada segerombolan orang-orang yang sedang menari di lantai dansa. Pandangannya tanpa sengaja menangkap dua sosok laki-laki yang tengah berciuman. Mendadak ia mual dan segera mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

"Ugh! Apa menariknya laki-laki tanpa payudara? Bagaimana bisa orientasi seksual mereka seperti itu? Aneh sekali." Naruto menggerutu.

Sasuke mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Uzumaki tersebut. "Ada hal-hal yang tidak kaumengerti. Tak ubahnya dirimu yang jatuh hati pada saudara kembarmu sendiri."

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi, aku setuju denganmu."

"Kenapa kita tidak seperti mereka saja?"

"Ya, kenapa kita tidak seperti mereka saja? _Hell_! Aku lebih memilih dikuliti hidup-hidup daripada harus bercinta dengan sesama jenis. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku ingin muntah."

"Untuk apa kau memikirkannya? Kau hanya perlu menjalaninya. Lagipula, tampangku sangat tampan. Kau harusnya tak perlu berekspresi seolah-olah aku ini adalah Gorilla yang hendak menjadikanmu pendamping hidup," cerocos Sasuke tidak nyambung.

"Mau kuberitahu sesuatu, Tuan Tampan?"

"Apa?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Kau bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada Gorilla!"

Pemuda dengan iris hitam kelam itu mendengus sebal. Ia meneguk kembali _wine_ yang sempat terabaikan beberapa saat. "Jujur saja, ini gila. Tapi, dengan begitu, kita sama-sama memiliki keuntungan—kurasa. Kita berpacaran, lalu _Aniki_ tahu orientasi seksualku berubah, maka ia pasti dengan rela melepas Shion—mantan kekasihku—untukku dan tidak jadi melangsungkan pernikahan. Dan kau, meski aku tidak yakin, tapi setidaknya Ayahmu akan lebih menerima apabila kau mencintai saudaramu sendiri daripada aku yang _notabene_ laki-laki."

"Bodoh. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu? Benar-benar irasional!"

"Aku tidak memaksamu. Aku bisa mencari pria lain yang mau denganku."

"APA?! Apa kau gila?!"

Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto datar. "Kata gila lebih baik untukku saat ini."

"Sulit dipercaya."

"Hidup begitu kejam pada kau dan aku. Kenapa kita tidak membalas dendam terhadap hidup dan membuktikan kalau kita bisa bahagia dengan cara kita sendiri? Homoseksual menyalahi aturan hidup? Nah, sudah saatnya kita menentang aturan itu!" Sasuke berkoar-koar semangat. Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"Entah kenapa kau terlihat seperti paman mesum yang begitu tergoda dengan tubuh mulusku," celetuknya.

"Cih, apanya yang mulus dengan tubuh kuli itu? Anggap saja kita pura-pura melakukan ini. Demi kebaikan kau dan aku, juga bangsa dan negara."

"Apa hubungannya dengan bangsa dan negara, _baka_?!"

"Tentu saja ada! Kalau aku bunuh diri, negara ini akan kehilangan satu makhluk tampan nan memesona dengan segala gaya tariknya yang luar biasa, serta kecerdasan di atas rata-rata."

Sebuah jitakan hangat mendarat di puncak kepala Sasuke. Pemuda dengan iris hitam kelam itu meringis pelan, mengusap-ngusap puncak kepalanya yang malang.

"Tampangmu stoik tapi mulutmu cerewet ternyata," ujar Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja. Jadi, kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku, kan?"

"Tidak! Lupakan kesepakatan bodoh yang kaubuat! Itu sungguh mengada-ngada!"

Sasuke terdiam. Tampangnya kembali datar. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, ia dengan santainya kembali meneguk _wine_-nya. "Baiklah. Lupakan saja. Tak perlu ada kesepakatan bodoh yang irasional itu."

Keduanya kembali terdiam, membiarkan suara musik dari arah DJ memanjakan telinga mereka. Naruto bingung apa yang harus ia katakan, entah kenapa ia merasa tak nyaman saling berdiam diri seperti ini. Mendengarkan musik pun tak jauh lebih baik. Opsi terakhirnya adalah, menenggalamkan diri bersama minumannya dan tidak memedulikan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Naruto…"

"Naruto…"

Seseorang memanggil namanya. Pandangan matanya buram, namun Naruto yakin orang yang memanggil-manggil namanya itu adalah Sasuke. Pemuda pantat ayam tersebut bahkan menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya.

"Naruto, berhenti minum, kau sudah mabuk, bodoh!" umpat Sasuke kesal. Masalahnya jika terjadi apa-apa, pasti ia yang akan disalahkan sebagai satu-satunya orang yang terakhir kali bersama dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Naruto memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Ia terlalu banyak minum. "U-uhh… S-Saburo-kun, bawa aku… ke h-hotel."

**x-x-x-x-x**

Iris biru safir itu mengerjap-ngerjap demi menyesuaikan dengan pencahayaan. Ia merasa mual dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Uzumaki Naruto mendudukkan dirinya, menolehkan wajahnya ke arah kanan dan matanya memandang datar pada lantai yang terbuat dari marmer. Sekali lagi, ia mengerjap-ngerjap.

Tunggu… lantai marmer?

Naruto tersentak kaget saat ia sudah benar-benar menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya. Iris biru itu mencari-cari sesosok pemuda berambut raven yang seharusnya masih bersamanya. Dan ia menemukan secarik kertas di atas meja nakas. Naruto meraih sobekan kertas itu, lalu mendecih pelan. Di sana, di kertas itu, terdapat dua belas digit nomor yang ia yakin adalah nomor ponsel milik pemuda yang semalam bersamanya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya lalu beranjak menuju wesafel. Ia memandang pantulan dirinya pada cermin setelah selesai membasuh wajah. Rona kemerahan tampak menghiasi pipinya saat ingatannya melayang, mengingat kejadian semalam. Memalukan. Memuakkan.

Malam itu adalah… malam teraneh yang dialami seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto ingat betul apa yang terjadi. Malam itu…

~ Te Be Se ~

How? Ini fanfic yaoi pertamaku di fandom Naruto sekaligus di akun FFn-ku. Kritik dan saran silakan disampaikan, minna-san, kotak review selalu tersedia. Lebih dari 5 review, akan aku lanjut ;)

-**KEN**-

19.9.13


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto ingat betul apa yang terjadi. Malam itu…

.

.

.

Naruto memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Ia terlalu banyak minum. "U-uhh… S-Saburo-kun, bawa aku… ke h-hotel."

**.**

**.**

**ONE NIGHT STAND**

**Story © Avarielle Ken**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke susah payah memapah tubuh yang tengah terhuyung itu ke dalam sebuah hotel tak jauh dari bar yang barusan dikunjunginya. Ternyata teman barunya itu cukup berat sampai ia kepayahan saat membantunya berjalan. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa ini hari tersial dalam hidupnya. Setelah apa yang terjadi dengan percintaannya, ia malah harus bertemu dan berbagi kisah pada orang yang salah.

Beginilah akibatnya. Sasuke kerepotan sendiri hanya untuk mengurusi Uzumaki Naruto yang bahkan baru ditemuinya hari ini. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja meninggalkan pemuda berambut pirang itu di sana—di bar. Namun, mengingat Naruto juga cukup berperan sebagai tempat keluh kesahnya, akhirnya Sasuke memilih untuk bertanggungjawab dan membawa pemuda itu ke hotel. Sesuai permintaan Naruto.

Setelah sibuk mengurus ini-itu, didapatlah kartu gesek yang nantinya akan membuka pintu kamar hotel. Pemuda berambut raven itu mendecih pelan ketika ia dengan terpaksa merogoh kocek cukup dalam. Andai saja ia tahu kalau hotel yang didatanginya berbintang lima, pasti ia mengurungkan niat membawa Naruto ke sana.

Sasuke memberi tips setelah seorang pelayan membantunya menuju kamar nomor 205. Digesekannya kartu itu pada sisi pintu, lalu ia menekan handle-nya. Naruto bergumam tak jelas di antara bahu Sasuke.

"Cih, semoga aku tak bertemu dengan bocah seperti ini lagi. Benar-benar merepotkan!" keluhnya seraya membaringkan pemuda berambut pirang itu di ranjang. Beruntunglah, Uchiha Sasuke bukan tipe laki-laki yang mudah mabuk.

Setelah menimang-nimang akan langsung pergi atau menetap di hotel, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyegarkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Mungkin ia akan bersantai sejenak di hotel ini, ia akan pulang nanti antara pukul dua atau tiga dini hari. Ia melangkah menuju bathub setelah melucuti seluruh pakaiannya. Pemuda itu pun beredam sambil memejamkan mata.

Menenangkan. Yang Sasuke butuhkan hanya suasana yang tenang untuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang kacau. Namun, entah kenapa malam tadi ia malah berkunjung ke bar yang sudah jelas sekali jauh dari kata tenang. Dorongan hatinya yang mengantarkan ia menuju bar. Dan Sasuke bertemu dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu… Uzumaki Naruto.

Sejujurnya ia tak pernah berpikir untuk mencalonkan diri menjadi kekasih si pirang itu, ia hanya iseng—sekedar membuat hiburan saja, daripada tak ada percakapan lain. Lagipula, menggoda seseorang yang homophobia itu menarik. Terlihat sekali kalau Naruto begitu jijik dengan hal-hal berbau homo, jadi, sebagai hiburan, Sasuke mamutuskan untuk menggoda laki-laki itu. Hanya untuk melihat tampangnya yang konyol.

Namun, setelah Sasuke berpikir lebih intents, justru dia sendirilah yang terlihat begitu konyol. Akan tetapi ia tidak peduli. Toh ia yakin kalau 'pertemanan' antara dia dan Naruto hanya sekedar satu malam saja. Malam-malam berikutnya, ia akan melupakan pemuda itu, begitu pun sebaliknya. Tak masalah kalau hanya malam ini Sasuke terlihat konyol.

Takkan ada yang berubah dari sang Uchiha. Ia akan tetap elegan dengan ketampanan yang dimilikinya. Takkan ada orang yang mengira kalau Sasuke pernah 'menembak' seorang laki-laki.

"Panas…"

Sepasang iris onyx itu membulat saat melihat Naruto sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar mandi.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?!" tanya Sasuke setengah membentak. Ia segera bangkit dari bathub dan menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan handuk yang sudah tersedia.

"Panas. Aku ingin berendam sepertimu," ujarnya santai. Kedua pipi Naruto tampak memerah. Pemuda itu pasti mabuk berat. Tanpa melepas pakaiannya, Naruto langsung memposisikan dirinya dalam bathub. Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

"Cih, terserah kau sajalah. Jangan melakukan hal konyol, setelah berendam kembalilah tidur." Kalimat itu terkesan seperti perintah mutlak dari seorang atasan kepada bawahan. Naruto tak menjawab. Sasuke tak peduli dan ia pun melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kamar untuk mengenakan pakaiannya kembali.

Tak sampai lima belas menit, pemuda Uzumaki itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang basah. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya memutar matanya bosan.

"Pemabuk idiot," cetusnya sadis.

Tanpa kata, Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya seketika ke atas permukaan ranjang. Membuat ranjang yang bagus itu terpaksa harus ikut basah. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu terus bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas, mungkin mengigau.

"Kau harus memakai selimut kalau tidak mau masuk angin," tutur Sasuke seraya menyelimuti tubuh Naruto yang sedang tengkurap. Sebenarnya itu sama sekali bukan urusannya. Namun, akan sangat merepotkan orang lain kalau laki-laki berambut pirang tersebut masuk angin. Sasuke heran sendiri kenapa ia sebegitu pedulinya dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya itu.

"Sasuke…" Naruto memanggilnya.

"Hn?"

"Aku menerima tawaranmu."

Butuh proses untuk mencerna kata-kata si pirang itu, sampai akhirnya Sasuke tahu maksud 'tawaran' yang Naruto katakan. Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Menjadi kekasihku? Aku sudah tidak tertarik."

Tampak Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal, ia menoleh ke arah belakang—ke arah pemuda dengan iris hitam kelam yang tajam. "Kenapa?"

"Tak ada alasan yang berarti selain kau adalah satu-satunya laki-laki yang membuatku kerepotan setengah mati," jawab Sasuke hiperbolis.

"Uh… jawabanmu sarat sarkasme."

"Jangan banyak bicara, bodoh. Sekarang kau tidurlah sementara aku akan pulang. Akan sangat aneh kalau kau dan aku tidur satu ranjang, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu hal yang tidak-tidak."

Laki-laki dengan rambut raven itu melihat Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku tidak akan tidur sebelum kau memutuskan untuk membuka kembali tawaranmu. Bagaimana?"

"Sudah kuduga ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang," gumamnya pelan.

"Aku sudah tak memliki arti apapun sekarang. Aku hanya seekor makhluk bodoh yang jatuh cinta pada saudara kembarnya sendiri. Apapun yang dilakukan makhluk sepertiku takkan memiliki arti apa-apa. Kau menjadi kekasihku, kita melanggar aturan hidup, itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh. Aku tetaplah seekor manusia kerdil dengan kapasitas IQ yang tak kalah kerdil." Naruto bertutur panjang yang Sasuke yakin itu benar-benar keluar dari dasar hatinya.

"Lalu, untuk apa melakukan hal yang tak memiliki arti seperti menjadi kekasihku, huh?"

"Aku hanya ingin bahagia… apa sebegitu sulitnya? Aku tak peduli kau jijik padaku atau tidak, aku hanya ingin melepas segala beban yang tersampir di bahuku. Terasa sangat berat sampai aku tak mampu berdiri, aku tahu aku takkan pernah telepas dari beban itu, tapi setidaknya, aku ingin kau membantu meringankan bebanku. Hanya itu…"

Sasuke tersenyum aneh ketika mendengar penuturan Naruto. Ia mendengus. "Hey, Naruto, kau tidak terdengar seperti makhluk kerdil dengan otak yang tak kalah kerdil. Kupikir, kau hanya laki-laki yang… terlalu pengecut. Aku benci orang pengecut, karena itu mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri."

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan ia baru sadar kalau tubuhnya terasa begitu kedinginan dengan pakaian basah yang melekat. Padahal ia yakin, beberapa waktu lalu hawa panas seolah hendak membakar permukaan kulitnya. Dan sekarang ia merasa hawa dingin akan membekukan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aku bukan pengecut yang mengalah sebelum bertempur. Anggap saja penerimaanku atas tawaranmu adalah sebuah perjanjian pertempuran. Aku sudah menerima untuk bertempur, dan kau memutuskan untuk membatalkan pertempuran. Sasuke-kun, kau laki-laki atau bukan?"

Empat sudut siku-siku terlukis di kening kanannya. "Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi, aku akan melanjutkan pertemupran kita karena aku laki-laki, bukan karena aku gay. Hey, pemabuk idiot, mari kita mulai pertempuran yang kau sebut-sebut itu. Mulai detik ini, aku sebagai laki-laki sejati, dan kau sebagai laki-laki yang tidak sesejati diriku, resmi menjalin hubungan!"

Iris safir yang tampak sayu itu memandang tak percaya ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda dengan rambut dicat pirang itu melukis senyum di bibirnya. Senyuman penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membuat laki-laki bermata hitam kelam itu menyetujui usul bodohnya. Uzumaki Naruto membuka kancing atas bajunya, sebelum kancing kedua terbuka, Sasuke membentaknya.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan, bodoh?! Bukan pertempuran _itu_ maksudku!"

"Aku kedinginan dengan pakaian basah ini. Aku hanya akan membuka atasannya saja. Kau tak perlu takut seperti seorang wanita yang hendak diperkosa. Aku tidak bernafsu padamu."

Sasuke yang mendengar itu tentu saja kesal. Lagipula, siapa yang ketakutan? Sudah jelas dalam hubungan ini dialah yang memegang kuasa sebagai pihak atas, bukan bawah. Seharusnya Naruto-lah yang takut. Ah, tidak, sebenarnya Naruto tak perlu takut karena satu persen pun, Sasuke tidak memiliki nafsu untuk menjamahi pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Terasa begitu lama Naruto membuka kancing-kancingnya. Dengan kondisinya yang mabuk membuatnya kepayahan sendiri hanya untuk membuka kancing. Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia melangkah mendekati si pirang, ikut berada di atas ranjang. Pemuda dengan rambut raven itu membantu Naruto membuka kancing pakaiannya dan melepaskannya.

"Aku akan mengeringkannya dengan _hairdrayer_, kau tidurlah lagi. Besok pagi-pagi pakaianmu kupastikan sudah mengering," ujar Sasuke lalu mengambil _hairdrayer_ yang terdapat di atas meja nakas. Tak menyesal ia sudah memilih hotel yang serba lengkap seperti ini.

Sebelum Sasuke beranjak dari atas ranjang, tangan Naruto menahannya. Dan sebelum pemuda dengan mata hitam kelam itu bertanya 'ada apa?' bibirnya sudah terlanjur dibungkam. Naruto mencium Sasuke. Hanya sekilas, namun berdampak besar.

"Huh? Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa melakukan itu," ujar Sasuke tanpa memasang wajah kaget walau sebenarnya ia cukup kaget.

"Memangnya apa saja yang kaulakukan saat menjalin hubungan? Kalau tidak berciuman dan saling meraba rasanya sangat datar. Kalau begitu, aku mengusulkan diri sebagai Top di sini. Aku sudah berpengalaman."

"Cih, bermimpi saja kau! Lagipula, yang kaulakukan barusan itu bukan ciuman. Itu hanya saling menempel bibir. Akan kutunjukkan ciuman yang sesungguhnya dan kau akan mengakui bahwa akulah Top di sini! Akulah yang memegang kendali atas kau dan hubungan ini!"

Sebelum bibir Sasuke mendarat di bibir Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang itu menahannya dengan jari telunjuk. "Tanpa kau lakukan pun, aku percaya. Jadi, berhentilah mengajakku bermain sesuatu yang menjijikkan seperti itu."

"Apa?! Hey, baru saja kau yang memulainya, bodoh! Kau yang mengajakku bermain-main sesuatu yang menjijikkan seperti berciuman dengan sesama laki-laki!"

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat raut kekesalan di wajah tampan itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, laki-laki itu lagi-lagi mencium bibir Sasuke. Sekilas. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau dan aku berakhir seperti ini. Terdengar gila untuk ukuran dua manusia yang baru berkenalan. Aku mencoba tidak peduli. Anggaplah kita bermain."

Sasuke mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar. "Cih, kaupikir aku akan serius? Aku takkan menganggap hubungan ini main-main karena memang ini hanya main-main. Namun, jangan pernah berani lepas dariku setelah apa yang kaulakukan padaku, idiot!"

"_Wakata_, _wakata_."

Entah kenapa Naruto bergidik ngeri ketika melihat seringai lebar di bibir tipis Sasuke. Sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi padanya, ia yakin itu.

"_Call my name_, Naruto-kun… _only my name_…"

Pemuda pemilik sorot mata sekelam malam yang tajam, rambut raven hitam kebiruan, dengan disertai seringai mematikan itu… ternyata benar-benar memegang kendali.

**x-x-x-x-x**

Uzumaki Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya, ia berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Namun, sebelum ia sempat menikmati empuknya kasur, ia harus terlebih dahulu berhadapan dengan sosok yang juga memiliki wajahnya. Uzumaki Naruko.

"Naruto-kun… kemana saja semalaman ini?" adiknya bertanya takut-takut, tapi nampak jelas raut kekhawatiran di wajah cantik itu.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tak langsung menjawab. Iris safirnya sibuk memandang sang adik yang begitu ia gilai. Seketika itu, kenyerian dalam hatinya kembali terasa. Betapa ia ingin merengkuh tubuh adiknya… seandainya saja mereka bukan saudara… Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengusir pemikiran berandai-andai yang sering kali hinggap di otaknya. Naruto dan Naruko adalah saudara. Takdir. Mutlak.

"Jangan pedulikan aku setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu." Laki-laki itu menjawab dengan nada dingin. Ia bisa melihat Naruko tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, menahan untuk tidak menangis—mungkin.

"A-aku… menyayangimu," lirihnya.

Raut wajah Naruto tak berubah ketika kedua telinganya mendengar penuturan adiknya. Laki-laki itu menghela napas. "Bukan rasa itu yang aku mau. Jika kau menyayangiku karena melihatku sebagai saudaramu, lebih baik kau tak perlu mengatakannya."

Hening. Melihat tak ada tanda-tanda akan ada yang membuka suara, Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar. Akan tetapi, pada langkah ketiga, Naruko kembali bersuara.

"Besok aku akan pergi. Aku akan melanjutkan sekolah di Kyoto, aku akan tinggal di sana bersama Kakek Jiraiya. Kau bisa menikmati hari-harimu yang indah tanpa perlu tersiksa melihat wajahku, Naruto-kun."

Naruto mendecih pelan. Ia membalikkan badan dan memandang sepasang mata adiknya dalam-dalam. "Kau tahu, Naruko-chan? Sejauh apapun kau melarikan diri, sejauh apapun kau menyembunyikan diri, aku tetap bisa melihat wajahmu. Karena aku juga memiliki wajahmu, jangan lupakan itu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Uzumaki sulung pun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar. Tak ia pedulikan samar-samar suara isak yang keluar dari bibir mungil adik kembarnya, ia tetap mencoba untuk mengabaikan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan perasaannya terhadap Naruko. Karena ia cukup sadar, bahwa sekuat apapun ia mempertahankan perasaannya, adiknya akan tetap melihat dia sebagai saudara—bukan laki-laki.

Naruto berbaring. Dipandanginya langit-langit kamar. Harus ia akui, sehebat apapun aktingnya berpura-pura tak peduli terhadap adiknya, nyatanya ia terus memikirkan Naruko. Benarkah gadis itu akan pergi ke Kyoto? Benarkah gadis itu pergi karena keinginannya menimba ilmu di sana? Atau itu hanya alasan untuk menghindari Naruto?

Entahlah. Naruto tidak tahu. Naruto ingin sekali melarang gadis itu pergi. Ia ingin adiknya tetap bersamanya, bersama Ayah dan Ibu. Tapi, apa daya. Ia tak memiliki hak apapun mengatur hidup adiknya sekalipun mereka bersaudara.

Naruto merogoh sesuatu dalam saku celananya. Sobekan kertas itu ada pada genggaman tangannya. Haruskah ia melanjutkan permainan bodoh itu? Haruskah ia menghubungi Uchiha Sasuke? Tapi… untuk apa? Pemuda berambut raven itu pasti takkan memedulikan apapun yang menyangkut pasangan _one night stand_-nya. Lagipula Naruto tidak tahu asal-usul pemuda pantat ayam itu.

Kebingungan melanda si kepala pirang. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Di sisi lain, ia tak ingin Naruko pergi meninggalkannya. Di sisi lainnya, ia juga merasa senang karena dengan begitu mungkin saja akan mempermudah ia melupakan perasaannya terhadap adiknya. Tapi… apakah seperti itu lebih baik?

Kening Naruto mengerut. Ia mengerang frustasi.

Dengan cepat, diketiknya dua belas digit nomor pada ponselnya. Dan melakukan panggilan.

"_Moshi_-_moshi_…"

**x-x-x-x-x**

"Kau yakin akan pergi ke Sapporo, Naruto?" tanya sang Ibu dengan raut wajah tak yakin. Bagaimana bisa Kushina yakin kalau keputusan itu dibuat secara mendadak setelah Naruko pergi ke Kyoto?

Naruto mengangguk yakin. "Aku yakin, _Kaa_-san. Tak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan. Aku sudah delapan belas tahun sekarang, sudah sewajarnya apabila putramu ini ingin melanjutkan pendidikan di universitas yang dipilihnya—di Hokkaido University."

Ayahnya tersenyum seraya menepuk bahu Kushina—sang Istri. "Naruto benar. Dia sudah besar sekarang. Apalagi yang harus kaukhawatirkan? Kita hanya perlu melihat mereka tumbuh dan sukses dari kejauhan. Aku yakin, keputusan Naruto takkan membuat kita kecewa."

Kata-kata Ayahnya membuat Naruto tertohok. Benarkah ia takkan mengecewakan orang tuanya? Benarkah ia akan tumbuh dan sukses? Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa sulit untuk sekedar menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ia merasa sudah menipu Ayah dan Ibunya.

"Baiklah, _Otou_-san, _Kaa_-san, aku harus segera pergi sebelum keretanya datang. Aku janji aku akan baik-baik saja." Naruto berlalu setelah mengatakan itu. Ia pergi menuju stasiun dengan menggunakan taksi.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya ketika melihat selembar tiket kereta api super cepat Shinkasen itu. Tiket perjalanan dari Tokyo menuju Kyoto…

Ia sudah benar-benar menipu kedua orang tuanya.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**TBC**


End file.
